galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Morpher
A Morpher is a device used by an unpowered individual to transform ('morph') into a Power Ranger or similar superhuman form. Morphers are often seen as wrist-mounted gadgets but appear in a wide variety of forms, deriving their power from futuristic technology or magic or sometimes a combination of both. They can incorporate other functions such as communication or weapons. Talisman objects such as swords, coins, staffs or crystals can also be used to transform, but are seen in conjunction with morphers as well (for example the Power Morphers and Power Coins). All Rangers use a morphing call, a short phrase or sequence of words spoken just before or simultaneously with the morph. The nature of the call varies from team to team but it is sometimes stated that the call must be spoken in order to successfully morph. Most Rangers however have demonstrated the ability to transform with or without using their call, suggesting that the words may serve as a kind of vocal affirmation or battle cry. Though some villains have demonstrated morphing-like transformation powers, the only villain known to possess a morpher was Koragg, but he was never seen in any other form. List of Morphershttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morpher&action=edit&section=1Edit Power Morphers (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers)http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morpher&action=edit&section=2Edit Main article: Power Morphers The Power Morphers were given to the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers by Zordon. They each contained a Power Coin (purportedly created by Ninjor) embossed with an image of each Ranger’s dinosaur/other prehistoric beast. The Power Morphers resembled metallic belt buckles and were worn as such by the Rangers in their morphed form. In their day-to-day lives the teens’ generally wore them discretely on the backs of their belts or carried them separately to avoid suspicion. With a call of “It’s Morphin' Time!” the Rangers would hold their morphers out in front of them and push a red switch located on the right side of the devices, then call the name of their respective dinosaurs in the following order: *"Dragonzord!" - Tommy (Green Ranger)/ "Tigerzord!" - Tommy (White Ranger) *"Mastodon!" - Zack/Adam *"Pterodactyl!" - Kimberly *"Triceratops!" - Billy *"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" - Trini/Aisha *"Tyrannosaurus!" - Jason/Rocky With the advent of their new Ninja powers, the Rangers received a new set of Power Coins from Ninjor based on the Ninja Animals. They adopted a new morphing call: *“White Ranger Power!” - Tommy *“Black Ranger Power!” - Adam *“Pink Ranger Power!” - Kimberly/Katherine *“Blue Ranger Power!” - Billy *“Yellow Ranger Power!” - Aisha *“Red Ranger Power!” – Rocky Green Ranger/ White Ranger Morpher When Tommy became the Green Ranger he used a gold-colored variant of the Power Morpher with his Dragon Coin. Later, as the White Ranger, he used an identical Morpher with the Tiger Coin and subsequently the Ninja Falcon Coin. The White Ranger morpher could theoretically be the same morpher use for the Green Ranger, due to the fact that the Green Ranger morpher and coin were never destroyed. Instead the Green Ranger Coin was depowered by the Green Flame Candle, leaving the coin useless, but both artifacts still intact. However, Tommy's clone, who was given the repowered Green Ranger coin (or a copy of it), had his own morpher. Whether this was the same morpher used by Tommy originally or simply a copy made by Lord Zedd is unknown. The ultimate fate of the Power Morphers and Power Coins is unclear. The Dino Coins evidently remained intact, despite being ruined in battle against Rito Revolto, whilst the Ninja Coins were turned to dust. The original Mighty Morphin Rangers’ suits, complete with morphers and coins, were later put on display in the Power Chamber, but these may have been facsimiles. In either case, former Mighty Morphin Rangers were shown to have access to their powers on at least 3 occasions afterwards. Aquitian Coins (Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers)http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morpher&action=edit&section=3Edit Main article: Power Coins The Alien Rangers appeared to transform without morphers, simply crossing their arms over their chests and speaking their morphing call. They were seen with their own version of Power Coins, which were used in summoning the Battle Borgs, but it is unknown if they were connected to the Aquitians morphing abilities or not. White Ranger Delphine was also known to proclaim “It’s morphing time!” When morphing as a group, the Alien Rangers would call “Rangers of Aquitar, full power!” Morphing individually, the Aquitian Rangers spoke their calls in this order: *"White Aquitar Ranger power!" - Delphine *"Black Aquitar Ranger power!" - Corcus *"Blue Aquitar Ranger power!" - Cestro *"Yellow Aquitar Ranger power!" - Tideus *"Red Aquitar Ranger power!" - Aurico Zeonizers and Gold Staff (Power Rangers Zeo)http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morpher&action=edit&section=4Edit Main article: Zeonizers Zeonizers were interlocking, wrist-mounted devices that harnessed the energy of the Zeo Crystal and empowered the Zeo Zords. The Zeonizers were created for the former Mighty Morphin Rangers by Zordon to replace their Power Morphers. These devices were the first wrist-worn morphers and utilized the Zeo sub-crystals in a similar manner to the Power Coins, allowing the Rangers to morph once they proclaimed "It's Morphin' Time!”, followed by the teens connecting the devices and calling out the phrases listed below. *"Zeo Ranger 1 – Pink!" - Katherine *"Zeo Ranger 2 – Yellow!" - Tanya *"Zeo Ranger 3 – Blue!" - Rocky *"Zeo Ranger 4 – Green!" - Adam *"Zeo Ranger 5 – Red!" – Tommy Unusually, these morphers remained seemingly intact and usable, even after the Zeo powers were discarded. Gold Ranger Staff Main article: Golden Power Staff Trey of Triforia and, later, Jason used the Golden Power Staff as both a morpher and primary weapon. Though Trey was never seen morphing, Jason was shown to transform in much the same way as the Aquitians; usually without holding the Staff, he would hold his arms up in a crossed pattern and call “Gold Ranger Power!” Jason eventually relinquished the Staff to Trey, who continued to operate elsewhere in the galaxy as the Gold Ranger. Turbo Morphers (Power Rangers Turbo)http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morpher&action=edit&section=5Edit Main article: Turbo Morphers Turbo Morphers were wrist-mounted devices modelled after an automatic transmission gear panel. They were the first Morphers to be activated with special keys, and were bestowed upon the Zeo Rangers when the team was forced to upgrade to Turbo technology. The original Turbo Rangers would call out "Shift into Turbo!", activate the Morphers by inserting and turning their keys, then proceed to proclaim the following phrases (Please note that the phrases listed below were only used by the original Turbo Ranger team, and were discarded once the senior Turbo Rangers recruited their replacements. The second team would simply call "Shift into Turbo!"). *"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" - Justin *"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" - Adam *"Dune Star Turbo Power!" - Tanya *"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" - Katherine *"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" - Tommy The Turbo Morphers were rendered powerless when Divatox’s forces laid waste to the Power Chamber. Storm Blaster restored Justin’s powers for a time, either recharging his morpher or providing him with a replacement. T.J., too, was later seen using his Turbo powers and morpher once more, although it was not explained how he did so. Power Ruby (conjectural) Main article: Power Ruby Since little was learned about the Turbo Rangers’ ally, the Phantom Ranger, it is not known if he used a Morpher or had any other form. He did however use the Power Ruby as a power source. Astro Morphers and Digimorpher (Power Rangers In Space)http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morpher&action=edit&section=6Edit Main article: Astro Morphers Astro Morphers were wrist-mounted gadgets worn by the five core Space Rangers, developed on KO-35 and given to the former Turbo Rangers by Andros. These featured a more utilitarian design and were the first multi-functional Morphers, utilized for summoning the team’s vehicles and Zords as well as morphing and communication via entering 3-digit codes into a numerical keypad. To morph, the Rangers would call “Let’s Rocket!” opening their Morphers’ lid and entering the code ‘3-3-5-Enter/Return’. 'Digimorpher'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morpher&action=edit&section=7Edit Main article: Digimorpher The Digimorpher was the cell phone-based morpher used by the Silver Ranger. Like the other Rangers, Zhane shouts "Let's Rocket!", but he enters the digits ‘2-5-8-0-Enter’, to morph. This was the first morpher to be in the form of a cell phone, a design which would be seen many times amongst subsequent Ranger teams. Following the death of Zordon and the defeat of the United Alliance of Evil, the Space Rangers retired their morphers, storing them in the Power Vault aboard the Astro Megaship. They later reclaimed them, returning to action when the Psycho Rangers attacked Terra Venture. Zhane, however, was not among them and his morpher was not seen in storage with the others. Transmorphers and Magna Defender Morpher (Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy)http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morpher&action=edit&section=8Edit Main article: Transmorphers Transmorphers were the wrist morphers of the Lost Galaxy Rangers. The Transmorpher featured a gold dial set to one of the five Ranger colors. Once the Transmorphers were activated with a cry of "Go Galactic!" and a button on the front panel was pressed, the dial would be turned and the wearers would transform. These devices were apparently created from, and look similar to the Quasar Sabers, incorporating the zigzag motif. They allowed the Rangers quick access to their powers without carrying their swords around in the open. The Galaxy Rangers returned the Quasar Sabers to Mirinoi after defeating Trakeena, thus surrendering their powers, but were able to retrieve them and make use of their morphers whenever the need arose. 'Magna Defender Morpher'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morpher&action=edit&section=9Edit Main article: Magna Defender Morpher The spirit of the Magna Defender gave this two piece wrist morpher to Mike Corbett, to help defend Terra Venture and continue his legacy. Mike would shout “Magna Power!” pulling an extending ring piece from the right component and inserting it into the left to trigger the transformation. The Magna Morpher was damaged beyond repair when Mike sacrificed his powers to rescue the colony. Rescue Morphers and Titanium Morpher (Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue)http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morpher&action=edit&section=10Edit Main article: Rescue Morphers The Rescue Morphers were developed and built by Angela Fairweather and the Lightspeed organization and were the first morphers created solely by Earth technology, without the help of alien beings or mysticism. After crying out "Lightspeed Rescue!" the Rangers would press a hidden button, opening the antenna panel/cover on their morphers to reveal a key pad/screen. These resembled the Astro Morphers somewhat, being used for communications purposes and other functions, though they appeared more compact and modern. Titanium Morpher Main article: Titanium Morpher Stolen by Ryan Mitchell, this advanced prototype morpher was too dangerous to use by any of the other Lightspeed Rangers. To become the Titanium Ranger, Ryan would call out "Titanium Power!" and open up the V-shaped centre panel on the blue and silver morpher, activating it. Ryan was prevented from using his morpher for a time, when Diabolico cursed him with a cobra tattoo that threatened to climb further up his back each time he morphed, until finally it would reach his neck and kill him. It was only after a means was found to remove the curse that Ryan could return to duty as Titanium Ranger. Although originally intending to return their morphers once Mariner Bay was secure, the Lightspeed Rangers chose to remain active for some time afterwards. What ultimately became of the Lightspeed morphers and technology is unknown. Chrono Morphers and Quantum Morpher (Power Rangers: Time Force)http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morpher&action=edit&section=11Edit Main article: Chrono Morphers Chrono Morphers were created by Time Force for use by elite officers such as Alex and his team. These Morphers could display holographic images and imprint the DNA of the wearer so that only the person in question, or someone with similar DNA, such as a blood relative, could use them. The Time Force Rangers would morph by calling "Time for... Time Force!” These morphers could be locked so that if one was inactive, the others were as well. Initially Alex, the Red Ranger's Chrono Morpher needed to be reactivated by his ancestor Wes in order for the others to work. They were small devices that were much more sleek and futuristic looking than most other morphers, and were activated by the touch of a button. These morphers, along with the Quantum Morpher, were the first wrist morphers to be integrated as a part of the Rangers' morphed form. Quantum Morpher Main article: Quantum Morpher Worn by Eric Myers of the Silver Guardians to become the Quantum Ranger, this red and black morpher was originally lost in the prehistoric era in the form of the Quantum Controller box, though uncovered later in an archaeological dig. Because the morpher was somewhat older than the Chrono Morphers, it was less sophisticated in design and did not use a DNA imprint; Instead, it utilised voice recognition software set to Eric's voice, only activated, by a command of "Quantum Power!" by Eric or someone capable of impersonating him. Both Wes and Eric retained possession of their morphers, whilst the other Time Force Rangers returned to the 31st century with theirs. Growl Phones and Lunar Caller (Power Rangers: Wild Force)http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morpher&action=edit&section=12Edit Main article: Growl Phones The Growl Phone was the phone-based morpher of the five core Wild Force Rangers, given to them by Princess Shayla and activated with the cry of "Wild Access!”. It could be operated like a conventional cell phone, and would transform from miniature animal to humanoid robot modes when a morph was initiated. The Growl Phones were gold with Ranger-colored trim on the phones' animal figureheads. Lunar Caller Main article: Lunar Caller The Lunar Caller was a smaller, phone-based morpher, granted to Merrick by his purified Wild Zords and stored on a wrist-worn brace. It was silver with a blue trim and shaped like a wolf's head. Like the other Rangers with the Growl Phones, Merrick called out, "Wild Access!" The six Wild Force morphers were reclaimed by Princess Shayla when she returned the Animarium to the skies, until such time as they were needed again. Wind Morphers, Thunder Morphers and Samurai Cyclone Morpher (Power Rangers: Ninja Storm)http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morpher&action=edit&section=13Edit Main article: Wind Morphers The Wind Morphers were wrist-worn devices given to the three chosen students of the Wind Ninja Academy. Each utilized a Power Disc which, upon calling out "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" required a simple spin to allow the three to morph. The Wind Morphers also served as communicator and as a weapon, firing powerful ninja beams. Thunder Morphers Main article: Thunder Morphers Similar in design to the Wind Morphers, the Thunder Morphers were modelled after a Rhino and Stag Beetle respectively, and were given to the Bradley brothers by their Sensei during the attack on the Thunder Ninja Academy. Blake and Hunter would cry out "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!", and push a button on the underside of their morphers, opening the 'wings' to reveal their Power Discs, to transform. Samurai Cyclone Morpher Main article: Samurai Amulet The Samurai Cyclone Morpher was the Green Samurai Ranger's morphing device, materializing from the Samurai Amulet Cam wore around his neck, after which he would call "Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" to access his Ranger powers. It was shaped like a fist sized green ball and also included a Power Disc. The Ninja Storm Rangers were robbed of their powers by Lothor, with the morphers being cast into the Abyss of Evil. The team reclaimed, and shortly after, permanently lost their morphing powers in a final battle against him (alongside the Dino Thunder Rangers). Tori’s Ranger powers were later restored, at least for a time, by the Sentinel Knight. Dino Morphers, Brachio Morpher, Drago Morpher and Shield of Triumph (Power Rangers: Dino Thunder)http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morpher&action=edit&section=14Edit Main article: Dino Morphers The Dino Morphers were used by the Red, Blue and Yellow Dino Rangers. Each was powered by a Dino Gem and adorned with a Dino Plate modelled after each Ranger's respective dinosaur. To morph, the Rangers would flip the Dino Plate open and press the morph button, calling "Dino Thunder, Power Up!” When summoning their secondary Zords, the Rangers’ Dino Plates would be replaced by alternate plates modeled on the particular Zord being called. Shield of Triumph Main article: Shield of Triumph Conner McKnight transformed into the Triassic Ranger via his powerful Triassic weapon, which was modelled after the Mezodon Zord's head, and incorporated the Sword of Triumph. This also allowed him access to his Battlizer Brachio Morpher Main article: Brachio Morpher Tommy’s morphing device, created by Hayley when Tommy discovered the forth Dino Gem, "just in case". Tommy also called "Dino Thunder, Power Up!", but activated his morpher by inserting and turning a key, similar to the design of the Turbo Morphers. Drago Morpher Main article: Drago Morpher The White Dino Ranger's morpher, initially granted to him when the evil White Dino Gem bonded with and corrupted him. It was primarily activated with the call of "White Ranger, Dino Power!", although Trent used the same morphing call as the other Dino Rangers at least twice. Trent simply pressed the activation button to transform, without any special hand movements. The energy of the Dino Gems was exhausted in a final confrontation with Mesogog, rendering them useless, and the Dino morphers inaccessible. However, Conner, Kira and Ethan were given functional Dino morphers, and fought with the Power Rangers of SPD, when they were briefly transported forwards in time, to the year 2025. Some time later, Kira was one of 4 former Rangers to have their powers re-energised by the Sentinel Knight. Delta Morphers, Patrol Morpher, Omega Morpher, Kat Morpher and Nova Morpher (Power Rangers: SPD)http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morpher&action=edit&section=15Edit Main article: Delta Morphers The Delta Morphers were the morphers used by the S.P.D. B-Squad Rangers. These compact, black and white devices were handheld, and resembled police ID badges. When not in use they were worn in a holder at the Ranger's sides and on the back of their Ranger suits' belts when morphed. They included 5 functions, activated by a switch on the top of the morpher: Morph, transforming the cadets into their Ranger forms with call "S.P.D Emergency!" S.W.A.T. Mode, used in morphed mode by the Rangers to materialise the S.W.A.T. armour and weaponry Communicator, the ‘Phone’ option allowing the Rangers to contact each other or Delta Command, as well as summon the Delta Runners Judgment Scanner, which assessed the guilt or innocence of anyone the Rangers took into custody, measuring pulse and electrical impulses before rendering a verdict Containment Mode, sealing any criminal found guilty in a Containment Card and ensuring easy and safe transportation. These morphers were unique in that anyone who wielded them could transform into a Power Ranger. Also, unlike other morphers, SPD morphers could be replaced when damaged. Patrol Morpher Main article: Patrol Morpher A morpher given to Anubis Cruger by Kat. The Shadow Ranger's morpher had the same design and functions as the Delta Morphers but was entirely black with a gold trim, and apparently didn’t include a S.W.A.T mode. Doggie too would call "S.P.D. Emergency", to morph into the Shadow Ranger. Omega Morpher Main article: Omega Morpher The Omega Ranger's futuristic morpher differed from the other SPD morphers, being wrist mounted and featuring a throttle control that gave him access to a variety of attack functions, including Electro Mode, the Omega Morphers main attack, Blast Mode, Power Mode, Muscle Mode, Hyper Mode, Lightbeam Mode, Charged-Up Mode and the Judgment Scanner featured on all SPD morphers, used for judging and containment of suspects. Kat Morpher Main article: Kat Morpher The Kat Morpher was a red and white “disposable” Delta Morpher with a 60-minute time limit, issued to Kat Manx by Supreme Commander Birdie. With it, Kat temporarily donned the guise of the Kat Ranger. She also called "S.P.D, Emergency." Nova Morpher Main article: Nova Morpher Sam’s friend Nova Ranger arrived from the future, wielding a morpher identical to his in design, though finished in yellow rather than Omega’s blue. Presumably it included the same functions as Sam’s. B-Squad continued using their morphers after thwarting Emperor Gruumm’s attempted destruction of Earth, replacing the disgraced A-Squad as SPD’s first line of defence. At some point, Doggie Cruger succeeded Birdie as Supreme Commander of SPD, with Sky Tate, having replaced Jack Landors as Red Ranger, assuming leadership of SPD on Earth. How this affected the Ranger hierarchy is unclear, but Bridge had become Red Ranger when he was recruited by the Sentinel Knight as part of a team that temporarily replaced the Overdrive Rangers. A-Squad Morphers (conjectural) The SPD A-Squad were only seen in morphed form prior to their disappearance. Upon their return, this corrupt team of Rangers seemed able to morph at will. This ability may have been an enhancement granted to them by Emperor Gruumm, or perhaps they simply kept their morphers hidden (as stated above, most Rangers do not need to speak their morphing call to initiate a morph). As all the other (present day) SPD Rangers were seen with variant Delta Morphers, it is reasonable to assume the A-Squad used something similar prior to their alliance with Gruumm. Mystic Morphers, Snow Staff, Solar Cell Morpher and Wolf Warrior Morpher (Power Rangers: Mystic Force)http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morpher&action=edit&section=16Edit Main article: Mystic Morpher Like the Wild Force morphers, the Mystic Morphers were cell phone-based. They were originally magic wands, but Udonna changed them to suit the young Rangers' liking. These morphed the Rangers with the call of "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" and were used to perform spells via various digit-based codes that were entered into the keypad. Each number corresponded to a magic word, with the morphing spell being ‘1-2-3’ (“Galwit-Mysto-Ranger"). To use their Legend powers, the Rangers called out "Legendary Source, Mystic Force!", code '1-2-0' ("Galwit-Mysto-Neramax") Snow Staff Main article: Snow Staff Udonna's own variant MagiStaff and her personal weapon while morphed. It was capable of firing energy and releasing blasts of wind cold enough to freeze an opponent in place. When Koragg defeated Udonna in battle, he stole the Snow Staff and took it to the Pit where he kept it as his trophy, preventing Udonna from accessing her Ranger powers. It was eventually retrieved by Leelee, who returned it to Clare in order to save Udonna after being captured, allowing Udonna to once again become the White Mystic Ranger. Udonna called out "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" like the other Mystic Rangers, using similar arm motions to morph but, being a powerful sorceress, created Spell Seals instead of using Spell Codes. Solar Cell Morpher Main article: Solar Cell Morpher Daggeron's blue and gold morphing device was a cell phone/ticket punch hybrid. In lieu of Spell Codes, Daggeron employed a variety of magical cards in order to cast various spells. He transformed into his Ancient Mystic Mode before completing his morph into Solaris Knight. Just like the other Rangers, Daggeron also called out "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" to morph. Wolf Warrior Morpher Main article: Wolf Morpher (Mystic Force) Koragg was once seen to possess a purple-coloured Mystic Morpher of his own. When Leanbow was finally restored, he produced this scarlet version and transformed into the Wolf Warrior. The alternate personas may have used different morphers or alternate versions of the same device. Leanbow used the same "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" morphing call as the rest of the team. The Mystic Rangers’ good magic was finally depleted by The Master, only to be recharged by the collective goodwill of the people of Briarwood and the magical beings of the forest. Although this suggested that their powers could never be completely taken away, the Mystic Force Rangers seemed to return to their civilian lives afterwards. Xander used his Mystic Morpher again, in assisting the temporarily-depowered Overdrive Rangers, but his powers might have been among those restored by the Sentinel Knight. Overdrive Trackers and Mercury Morpher (Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive)http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morpher&action=edit&section=17Edit Main article: Overdrive Tracker The Overdrive Trackers were the Operation Overdrive Rangers’ multifunctional morphers/communicators, which were carried in sleeve pouches when not in use and on the backs of the Rangers belts, like the Delta Morphers, while the Rangers were morphed. The Trackers were provided for the team by Andrew Hartford. They featured a central key pad used to execute various commands, a rotating screen cover used for communication and navigation, a black light scanner which served as a decoder and could assess the rarity and origin of any artifact and the ‘turbo morph wheel’, an unusual addition which enabled the Rangers to morph, usually by running the wheel against the arm or some other surface. The Overdrive Rangers’ morphing call was "Overdrive Accelerate!" Mercury Morpher Main article: Mercury Morpher The Mercury Morpher was the morpher used by Tyzonn, the Mercury Ranger. A more conventional design than the Overdrive Trackers, this wrist morpher had a clear lid and rotating bezel and shared all the same functions as the Trackers, minus the turbo wheel. Tyzonn also morphed with the call "Overdrive Accelerate!" The Overdrive Rangers disbanded after completing their mission, with the Trackers presumably returned to the Hartford mansion. Solar Morphers, Wolf Morpher and Rhino Morpher (Power Rangers: Jungle Fury)http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morpher&action=edit&section=18Edit Main article: Solar Morphers The Solar Morphers were designed and built by RJ and given to Casey, Lily and Theo to become Jungle Fury Rangers. Unlike any previous morphers, these were built into color-coded sunglasses incorporating a communications link and scanner, and were activated by touch. These were also the first morphers to form part of the Rangers’ battle suits, transforming into their helmets mid-morph. To transform, the trio would cry "Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!" Wolf Morpher Main article: Wolf Morpher (Jungle Fury) The Wolf Ranger's morpher, like the Lunar Caller, was modeled on a wolf's head. It was purple in color, with a gold bell and hammer feature, and worn on the wrist. RJ apparently constructed it at the same time as the Solar Morphers, but was reluctant to use it until he felt ready. In battle it served as RJ’s weapon, able to fire spinning energised attacks called Wolf Beams. To morph, RJ would open the morpher, and with a call of "Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!”, ring the bell inside. Rhino Morpher Main article: Rhino Morpher The Rhino Ranger's morpher was also his personal weapon. Occasionally referred to as the Rhino Blade, this large combination gauntlet/blaster/blade weapon was called forth by touching the bracelet given to Dominic by RJ to “Ranger up” his Animal Spirit. It could also combine with a Claw Booster to form the Jungle Blade. Morpher in hand, Dom called "Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!” to morph. After Dai Shi was vanquished, the Jungle Fury Rangers retired their powers and resumed their normal lives. The exact status of their morphers beyond this point is unknown. Cell Shift Morphers, Rev Morpher and Sky Morpher (Power Rangers RPM)http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morpher&action=edit&section=19Edit Main article: Cell Shift Morpher The cell phone morpher of the Red, Blue, and Yellow RPM Rangers, given to them by Dr. K. These were activated by installing the Engine Cells and pressing the morph button, with the Rangers calling "RPM! Get in Gear!". The Cell Shift Morphers were also used in conjunction with the Wheel Blasters to pilot the Zord Attack Vehicles. Like the Chrono Morphers, these were permanently DNA bonded to their users. Rev Morpher Main article: Rev Morpher The wrist morpher and communicator of the Series Black and Series Green RPM Rangers, modeled on a gear shift panel. These slightly more advanced morphers were initially kept in reserve by Dr. K, awaiting suitable Operators. To morph, Dillon and Ziggy would insert their Engine Cells and pull up on the gear lever. These too are DNA bonded, and their morphing call is also "RPM! Get in Gear!". Sky Morpher Main article: Sky Morpher The flight stick morpher of Ranger Gold and Ranger Silver which also utilized Engine Cells. Once believed lost with the destruction of Alphabet Soup, these morphers could combine with the Cloud Hatchet to form the SkyShift Blazer. Like the other RPM Rangers, Gem and Gemma called "RPM! Get in Gear!" to morph. Once the threat of Venjix had past, Dr. K locked the RPM morphers away in her lab, although one of the Cell Shift Morphers glowed an ominous red... Behind the Sceneshttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morpher&action=edit&section=20Edit Most of the Power Rangers morphers are adapted directly from the designs seen in Super Sentai. The first morpher not to have a Super Sentai counterpart was the White Ranger morpher used by Tommy from the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. As the Green Ranger, he had used a gold Power Morpher with the Dragon Coin, but since the Power Morphers and Coins were lifted from Zyuranger, the White Ranger (being a character from Dairanger) used a different henshin device and so the gold morpher was reused with a specially created Tiger Coin. The seldom seen Ninja Coins given to the Rangers in the third season were an entirely American addition. The Dairanger morphers were known as Aura Changers and were not used in MMPR. However a modified version appeared in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy as the Magna Defender Morpher, since BullBlack, the Gingaman character on which the Magna Defender was based, didn’t have a traditional henshin device, using instead his sword to transform. The Titanium Ranger seen in Lightspeed Rescue was the first wholly original Ranger created for the series, having no Sentai analogue, and thus his Titanium Morpher was an all new design as well. Though the Gold Ranger had his own morpher, a variant Zeonizer, in Ohranger, it wasn’t used in Power Rangers: Zeo, although a toy version was produced. This, along with the Kiba Changer (a variant Aura Changer used by the Japanese White Ranger) and the Doronchangers from Kakuranger (from which the Alien Rangers were derived) are the only post-Zyuranger morpher designs not to have appeared in the series in some capacity. The GekiChangers seen in Gekiranger, though not used for morphing purposes, were integrated into Jungle Fury as Battle Claws seen on the suits of all the Rangers except the Wolf Ranger. Some morphers were never specifically named onscreen, with their titles instead found in publicity materials and on merchandise. The Astro Morphers, for example, were only ever called “morphers” within the series, the name being used for the toy line. The name was finally made canon when Tommy used it in Legacy of Power. Power Morpher Parodies and Referenceshttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morpher&action=edit&section=21Edit *In the videogame Viewtiful Joe, the main character, Joe, uses a V-Watch to transform into his "Viewtiful" counterpart. He does this by shouting out "Henshin-A-Go-Go Baby!" (Henshin is a Japanese term for transformation). The Viewtiful Joe counterpart is modeled after an almagation of a Red Ranger and Kamen Rider (A show similar to Power Rangers), with a long pink scarf and open faceplate which closes during a boss fight.